


sorry i'm late

by mickmalfoy



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickmalfoy/pseuds/mickmalfoy
Summary: "you were youand I was I;we were twobefore our time.I was yoursbefore I knew,and you have alwaysbeen mine too."





	sorry i'm late

The sand on his feet was proof enough that he was free, he had made it to the beach and there was no looking back. The only thing missing was the way Ian's arms would carelessly wrap around his waist, or the way his red hair would lightly brush against Mickey's neck as he nuzzled into it. His chest felt like it was crushing just at the thought. He was alone, and that was far from what he ever wanted. 

The only reasoning he could come up with; he was a Milkovich. And Milkovich's didn't get happy endings. It was a thought that seemed to cross his mind numerous times. What the hell was he thinking, asking Ian to come along with him? Ian had a better life without him, and he clearly surrounded himself with better people. They weren't running from police or escaping prison. Mickey wasn't that, he wasn't "better people". He wasn't good company to keep, and he knew that. For the moment though, when it was just them two, he thought maybe they could make it. 

He felt like a completely different person around Ian, the stupid fuckhead would always put so many positive thoughts in his head. "Why would he do that, huh? You know? Fuck him for making me think I could be good for him, that I could prove I'm not some Southside piece of shit. He didn't even give me the chance!" Mickey rambled on to the bartender, who he was sure didn't speak a lick of English. He kept nodding along though, and damn, did it feel good to at least think someone was listening to him.

"I told him I loved him. You know how stupid that was?" His voice was a whisper now, as he stared down at his glass of cheap tequila. Maybe if he didn't stare this man in the eye, he wouldn't feel as if he was being judged. "Fuckin' Gallaghers."

To Mickey's shock, the man reached a hand forward, and squeezed at his shoulder. If Mickey didn't feel as alone as he did, he would've shoved at the gesture and moved along, but he welcomed it instead. 

"Fuckin' Gallaghers, huh? You know, I can't decide if that offends me or not. I might be a Gallagher but not all of us leave.." It was that voice, that same voice that made Mickey jump out of his skin. He hesitantly turned around in his bar stool, scared that he might be imagining the whole thing. 

There Ian stood though, and Mickey was quickly realizing that it was becoming harder to swallow the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but he only shook his head, mumbling, "You.."

"Yeah.. I made it almost half way to the train station before I realized what I was leaving behind. You. I was leaving you, and I couldn't do that." He took a deep breath, which meant Mickey was in for some cheesy chick flick moment that he didn't ask for. "I can't imagine spending another day in Chicago without you. You risked everything to be with me and I was just going to walk away like some fucking idiot. I think it's my turn to risk everything. So, I guess.. Sorry for being late?"

Stunned, Mickey only continued to sit there in silence. He was beginning to worry that he was never going to speak again, due to shock. After a moment he finally managed to clear his throat, and wipe his sweaty palms against his jeans. When Mickey couldn't form any possible words, only then did Ian start to get nervous. 

"Mick, I-" 

Mickey shook his head though, and mumbled a quick 'stop' before standing up to curl his fingers around the back of Ian's neck. Before he could lean in to close the deal, Ian's lips were already pressed firmly against his own. He hated how the familiarity of someone's lips was powerful enough to make his mind so cloudy, or how Ian's relieved sigh against his lips made his stomach flutter. How the fuck could a single human being's presence make the empty void in someone's heart feel so full? 

Ian's arm's wrapped around Mickey's waist, comfortably pulling the smaller man closer to him so the space between them was eliminated. Their lips melted together, hands gripping at clothing in fear that the other might pull away and end something that was so desperately needed. Mickey moved his hands to run his hands along Ian's cheeks, as if the feeling of his unshaven scruff was going to confirm that he was actually there. He still felt like he was going crazy. 

Mickey was the first to pull away, his eyes glazed over as he looked at Ian, his fingers running through his hair. "You could get in so much fucking trouble, Ian. Do you know that? I mean, god damn, you're leaving so much behind. Your family, your new job, your frien-" 

Ian cut him off again, pressing another kiss to Mickey's lips to shut him up, and hopefully calm down the thoughts that were clearly rushing through his head. "I'm right where I should be, so I think you should stop questioning my motives. I'm not going anywhere. If I didn't want this, or you, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Believe me, I've thought about all of that.. I promise I'll call them soon. Please just let me enjoy actually being with you, without listening to some boring lecture." 

Mickey smiled a little near the end, his gaze venturing towards the beach. He didn't say another word, he just took Ian's hand, laced their fingers together tightly, and started to walk towards the water. Never in a million year did he think this is where they'd be. Together, happy. He definitely didn't think he was worth coming back for. He knew he would've been able to do this without Ian, the 'living on your own' thing. But he had to admit, it was going to be much easier with someone by his side to help him through it.


End file.
